


Who’s Your Mommy

by safeanaesthetist



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Crack Fic, Domestic Carl Wheezer/Sheen Estevez, M/M, Mpreg, alien - Freeform, butt pregnant, carl gives birth, carl wants the baby, carl’s ass is glowing, carl’s preganant, dummy THICC, scorpion-like alien, sheen acts crazy with carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeanaesthetist/pseuds/safeanaesthetist
Summary: That one episode of Jimmy Neutron where Carl gets pregnant in the butt with an alien.
Relationships: Sheen Estevez/Carl Wheezer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Who’s Your Mommy

Sheen, I’m trying to eat my ice cream with dill pickles, salmon, jalapeños, lard and strawberries; but i’m dummy thicc and the clap of my pregnant ass cheeks keeps waking the alien baby.


End file.
